


Tre anni

by Nykyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Erotico, Introspettivo, M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Tre anni…» John non è affatto certo di averlo appena detto. Di sicuro lo sta pensando. Non riesce a pensare a niente altro.<br/>Non una sola idea che non sia quella esiste ancora nella sua mente. Nulla. Soltanto il vuoto assoluto e la constatazione: «Cristo… tre anni».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tre anni

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: La solita, impagabile, Lori. *Love*
> 
>  
> 
> Note:
> 
> Scritta per la challenge a squadre di Sherlockfest_it (http://sherlockfest-it.livejournal.com/19724.html), cioè per la Sherloton a cui partecipo con il team canon.  
> Questo è il racconto per il terzo e ultimo turno.

****Tre anni.****  
  
  
«Tre anni…» John non è affatto certo di averlo appena detto. Di sicuro lo sta pensando. Non riesce a pensare a niente altro.  
Non una sola idea che non sia quella esiste ancora nella sua mente. Nulla. Soltanto il vuoto assoluto e la constatazione: «Cristo… tre anni».  
Tre anni di lutto, di lenta ricostruzione sempre e solamente parziale, di vita sospesa.  
Tre anni di lotta: contro il mondo intero per riabilitare il nome di Sherlock e contro se stesso per non crollare davanti ai propri sentimenti.  
Quelli John li ha compresi subito, già nel momento della caduta, ma il fatto di non averli mai espressi glieli ha imprigionati dentro insieme a un mondo intero di altre emozioni.  
Mentre guardava Sherlock volare giù sono sgorgati fuori con prepotenza, simili alla cascata impetuosa e irrefrenabile di quel famoso quadro che avevano recuperato insieme. E nello stesso modo di un getto d’acqua dipinto ad arte, per quanto fossero tumultuosi, si sono fissati in un precipitare immobile e infinito.  
Si sono come cristallizzati, attorno al suo cuore, in fondo allo stomaco e alle viscere, lungo la gola, nella mente, ovunque in tutto il suo organismo.  
Ma non hanno mai perso vigore.  
Dopo tre anni ama ancora Sherlock come il primo giorno.  
Lo ama con la stessa disperazione cocciuta con cui l’ha amato mentre lo guardava cadere. Forse perfino con più furia e più forza, perché almeno a se stesso non ha più potuto nascondere ciò che ha sempre provato. Non dopo aver tenuto tra le dita il polso inerte di Sherlock e aver visto il sangue che velava l’azzurro quasi alieno dei suoi occhi.  
Sherlock. Tre anni. Gesù santissimo, Sherlock!  
Non avendolo potuto tenere con sé, al sicuro, sano e salvo, John ha passato gli ultimi tre anni ad amarlo così tanto da farsi male ogni giorno e da impedirsi di avere una vera vita.  
È diventato grigio dentro e sbiadito e malsano, come la nebbiolina che spesso ha accompagnato le sue interminabili camminate nelle prime ore del mattino, nella tristezza di una Londra ancora mezza addormentata.  
Sì, John ha diradato la propria esistenza, rendendola poco più che un’ombra impalpabile di quel che era stata, proprio come se tutto quello che stava intorno al suo amore feroce e ribollente si fosse trasformato in foschia, perfino le lacrime non versate.  
Solo il nocciolo più duro del dolore, e con quest’ultimo l’amore, sono rimasti concreti e solidi da far male. Sono stati la sua zavorra e ciò che gli ha impedito di rarefare la propria esistenza al punto di perdersi del tutto.  
Tre anni e un solo scopo, una sola realtà tangibile, anche se, appunto, non poteva toccarla: Sherlock e i suoi sentimenti per lui.  
Poteva solamente ricordare, riabilitare, difendere, se non altro il suo nome.  
Sherlock non c’era più ma restava l’emozione e rimaneva la tortura del ricordo accanto a quella ancora peggiore delle macchie lasciate da Moriarty.  
Per questo John ha continuato ad amare Sherlock ogni minuto e ogni secondo, non solo nel ricordo ma anche con ogni singolo gesto compiuto per riabilitarlo.  
L’ha fatto con accanimento per compensare il fatto di non averglielo potuto confessare e per non ricordare troppo spesso a se stesso: «Non avrò mai modo di dirglielo. Non lo saprà mai».  
John ha fatto il vuoto intorno a sé, anche se in apparenza continua a mantenere rapporti cortesi con chiunque incroci la sua strada e anche con alcune tra le persone del passato.  
La gente ha paura di infilarsi nella nebbia. Ha paura di perdercisi dentro.  
John è riuscito a farsi evitare, non solo a evitare gli altri.  
In fondo, per tre anni non è stato più lui.  
È diventato un sacrario vivente. La teca che ha contenuto un’infinità di reliquie di Sherlock e del passato.  
John le ha conservate dentro di sé e le ha trasformate in sogni notturni irrequieti e ore di veglia passate a ripercorrere sul suo blog ogni dettaglio capace di dimostrare al mondo la verità: Moriarty era il male e Sherlock Holmes non è mai stato una frode.  
Tre anni. Sembrano un’eternità. Lo sono stati. Un abisso in cui cadere a capofitto e senza fine.  
«Gesù…» Pensarci adesso è come sentire qualcosa che si rompe dentro. Anzi, no, non che si rompe ma che, prima di tutto, si incrina.  
È una crepa che gli si sta formando nell’intimo, da qualche parte, in uno dei tanti punti del suo essere che si sono congelati con il passare del tempo e sono diventati aguzzi e inservibili, permeabili a un solo sentimento provato per una sola persona.  
Tre anni. E ora Sherlock è lì, davanti a lui. Vivo.  
È lì e lo costringe a tornare se stesso senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di realizzare che sta succedendo davvero.  
Non è il tipo di miracolo che John aveva chiesto e che si era aspettato. Non più.  
Ormai è qualcosa di diverso e di sconvolgente.  
È diventato un prodigio ingiusto, ma anche incredibile. Una magia pazzesca, tremenda e bellissima.  
Fa paura e fa male in modo lancinante, però è anche il sollievo più enorme che abbia mai provato e, se non fosse vero, questa volta sarebbe lui a morirne.  
Deve essere vero, anche se un miracolo più amaro e tagliente è difficile da immaginare.  
John è conscio del fatto che dovrebbe urlare.  
Dovrebbe bruciare ed esplodere anziché andare in pezzi dall’interno, con lentezza, una crepa dopo l’altra.  
Sarebbe più logico perché il sentimento naturale che qualunque persona sana di mente proverebbe al suo posto è la collera. Un’ira esplosiva e devastante. Assoluta e sconvolgente.  
E lui in effetti è furioso; sa di esserlo. Sente le vibrazioni di qualcosa molto simile all’odio e all’incapacità di perdono che ronzano tra le tempie e lo torturano.  
Conosce la furia latente che è a un solo passo dallo sperimentare senza controllo.  
Sherlock l’ha usato, l’ha manipolato e abbandonato a tre anni di niente. Sherlock l’ha torturato rendendolo spettatore della propria caduta e di una morte intollerabile. Poi ha continuato a tormentarlo tacendo, lasciando che lui credesse alla lapide nera con le scritte dorate e alla propria inutilità nel salvare chi amava.  
Sherlock è andato troppo oltre ed è imperdonabile.  
John queste cose le sa ed è furioso eccome. Ma il nocciolo della sua furia è ancora imprigionato all’interno del blocco di sentimenti ormai induriti e coagulati che gli opprimono il petto e spesso gli levano il respiro.  
Lui sa che lì in mezzo non ci sono solo buoni sentimenti. Nemmeno tutto l’amore che in sé può cancellare questo dato di fatto.  
Ha dentro una marea di emozioni diverse, buone e cattive, futili e importanti, crudeli e tenere.  
Conserva ingabbiati nell’anima sentimenti di ogni tipo, rivolti verso il mondo intero, dedicati a cose a volte stupide come una tazza di tè.  
Alcuni sono semplici, altri complessi. Ci sono quelli fragili e gentili e quelli selvaggi e indomabili.  
Nella sua anima, pressati insieme in un unico blocco indistinguibile, ci sono ancora tutte le emozioni legate alla sua umanità e tutti i sentimenti che dovrebbe provare ogni giorno.  
Esistono, ma negli ultimi tre anni sono rimasti rinchiusi e immobilizzati dal lutto e dall’amore.  
Nemmeno la sorpresa riesce a distruggere la loro prigione.  
Eppure John sente le crepe che gli si stanno aprendo dentro moltiplicarsi e allargarsi, e sa che prima o poi scoprirà se è capace di recuperare tutto ciò che ha perso.  
Non è lo shock, però, che lo sta mandando in briciole. Non è neppure lo sbalordimento e nemmeno l’odio recondito che inizia a mischiarsi all’amore.  
È il bisogno quello che assale John all’improvviso, più forte di qualunque altro stimolo.  
Tre anni che non tocca più Sherlock.  
Non che prima della caduta ci siano mai state grandi interazioni tattili tra di loro, ma John non ha più potuto nemmeno sfiorarlo per così tanto tempo ed era sicuro che non avrebbe potuto farlo mai più.  
L’ineluttabilità della cosa è stata una delle prime a colpirlo, già all’epoca del funerale.  
Non ha mai saputo il perché, ma esserne certo l’ha ferito peggio ancora della consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai più parlato con Sherlock o che non avrebbe mai più potuto vederlo, se non in una manciata di foto recuperate su internet o ritagliate dai giornali.  
Il ricordo dell’attimo in cui i paramedici gli hanno tolto il polso di Sherlock dalle mani, privandolo anche di quell’atroce contatto, si è fissato in maniera indelebile nella sua mente.  
Per tre anni ogni tocco mancato gli è parso un dolore ingigantito mille e mille volte, proprio perché ha sempre pensato che non avrebbe avuto modo di porvi rimedio. Esattamente come non era stato in grado di rimediare alla caduta e alla morte.  
Per quel che ne sapeva fino a pochi attimi fa Sherlock non c’era più, era andato via, era perduto, e lui non avrebbe mai potuto ritrovare con esattezza gli spigoli del suo corpo, la forma di un braccio o delle sue nocche. Non avrebbe mai tracciato i contorni del suo viso o testato la solidità delle sue spalle.  
Per tre anni ha pensato che Sherlock fosse morto e che il legame anche tattile con la sua persona non potesse essere ricostruito in nessun modo.  
John si è ribellato spesso a questa evidenza, ci ha provato, a volte, con tutta la forza struggente e disperata dei ricordi, ma non è mai riuscito davvero a trovare un rimedio.  
La vera, effettiva sensazione della pelle di Sherlock sotto il tocco casuale delle sue dita così come l’aveva sperimentato ogni volta che si erano sfiorati per caso, gli è sempre sfuggita, per quanto abbia tentato.  
Ha spesso sentito che la sua memoria lo stava portando a un passo dal riassaporarla, eppure ha sempre dovuto arrendersi a non raggiungere mai davvero la meta.  
E adesso Sherlock è lì e a lui basterebbe allungare una mano e toccarlo.  
Non riesce nemmeno a stupirsi quando si accorge che lo sta facendo davvero.  
Semmai è strano constatare che quel che sta facendo è a suo modo tanto violento.  
Intende sfogare la rabbia picchiando Sherlock? Non riesce a crederlo, ma si accorge che ha appena spinto con i palmi aperti contro il suo torace, costringendolo in un angolo, spalle al muro.  
Ci ha messo una forza tale che lo sente sbattere con la nuca sull’assito, eppure riesce solo a pensare che odia la stoffa della camicia viola e impeccabile che sta scorrendo sotto le sue dita.  
Non è quello il contatto di cui ha bisogno.  
Sherlock lo fissa e non sembra impaurito dai suoi gesti. Malgrado ciò è spaventato da qualcos’altro, gli si legge negli occhi.  
Di cosa ha timore? A John viene quasi da ridere mentre se lo chiede.  
Di cosa? Di venire respinto? In che modo? Di venire ferito? Come? Con che diritto osa averne paura?  
John si domanda se non sia solo perché al momento lui si sente come impazzito e i pazzi, almeno quelli di un certo tipo, non sono mai prevedibili.  
È quello il punto? Sherlock non riesce a dedurre le sue possibili mosse? Sul serio? O ha solo paura che non riuscirà mai più a manipolarlo?  
I suoi occhi enormi e troppo chiari non sono espliciti al punto da rispondere a tutte le domande di John, ma a lui non importa.  
Sherlock è vivo. Sono passati tre anni. Sherlock Holmes è vivo. Lo è sempre stato, per tutto il tempo.  
E John ancora non è riuscito a toccarlo davvero.  
Forse è per questo che gli afferra di colpo i polsi e li blocca, mettendoci il massimo della forza, anche se sa che poi resterà il segno dei lividi.  
Sente il battito questa volta. Sa che Sherlock è capace di modificarlo a piacimento usando la respirazione. È già stato ingannato in passato, ma ora riesce a pensare solo che quel battito c’è.  
C’è, non ha importanza quale sia la frequenza.  
«Dio…» John lo dice con la sensazione che la parola gli stia lasciando un gusto amaro e sgradevole in bocca. Non perché sta invocando invano forze in cui non ha mai saputo se credere, ma perché quell’unica sillaba non basta a lavare via dal palato e dalla lingua il senso di aridità assoluta che lo tormenta.  
Gli sembra di avere le labbra così secche che presto anche loro si riempieranno di crepe e poi si tramuteranno in sabbia e si sbricioleranno, lasciandolo muto.  
Quelle di Sherlock invece sono così rosse che paiono sul punto di sanguinare.  
Forse John vorrebbe davvero vederle spaccarsi e cedere un po’ di linfa vitale.  
Sherlock è vivo – Cristo! – e lui, invece, cos’è stato negli ultimi tre anni?  
Possibile che ora che sa che Sherlock è sopravvissuto sia lui quello che sta morendo?  
No, non lui, ma solo una parte di lui. L’appendice già marcia e decomposta che si trascinava dietro, il bozzolo di non vita che lo avvolgeva.  
Dovrebbe esserne felice, ma si sente cadere e sa che è come se davvero stesse sprofondando dentro a una massa oscura e informe che vuole ingoiarlo.  
John non ne vede i contorni ma sa di cosa si tratta: è la consapevolezza di non aver mai vissuto neanche per un secondo negli ultimi tre anni. Non davvero.  
«John.» La voce di Sherlock non arriva da lontano, non sembra immaginaria o diversa, non è quella di un ricordo o di un fantasma. È reale e troppo vicina.  
John guarda le labbra carnose e rosse che si muovono per formulare il suo nome e sente che un’altra crepa si sta allargando dentro di lui.  
Alla fine Sherlock lo ridurrà in briciole. Sarà come se fosse stato lui a cadere giù dal tetto del Bart’s. Anzi, è come se stesse per gettarsi giù proprio ora.  
Ma lui ormai è fatto di cristallo. Un salto nel vuoto lascerà di John Watson solamente i cocci, no? Forse non è il caso di volare giù, forse dovrebbe ribellarsi e lottare.  
Altrimenti potrebbe disintegrarsi.  
Sherlock sa che è così, non è possibile che non se ne renda conto.  
Allora perché è venuto a spingerlo oltre l’orlo del baratro?  
Per un momento, John riesce solo a odiarlo. Per questo lo morde.  
Sulla bocca, senza la gentilezza di un bacio o di un gioco.  
Morde e il tocco lo fa tremare. Il fatto che Sherlock non provi a sottrarsi o a difendersi lo fa quasi urlare.  
John lecca via il dolore che sa di aver appena causato e chiude gli occhi.  
Non sa come ci riesce, però percepisce che Sherlock è impreparato e sconvolto. Ciononostante lo sente comunque arrendersi.  
Lui non sa dire se quello che continua a infliggergli è un bacio o una mera aggressione. È solo sicuro che sia tutto vero. Non è un sogno e nemmeno un desiderio notturno disperato e senza speranza.  
Sherlock è vivo, schiacciato contro la parete dal peso del suo corpo.  
John si accorge solo vagamente che già da un po’ gli ha lasciato andare un polso e sta premendo con le dita sulla sua nuca, poco più giù del groviglio scuro dei capelli, in modo da costringerlo a chinare il capo.  
Gli morde anche il mento perfettamente sbarbato, e stacca le labbra dalle sue giusto il tanto necessario per strapparsi dalla gola le parole.  
«Tre anni.» Lo dice in un modo strano, e lui per primo sente quanto è rauco il tono e come suona spezzato.  
La cosa più assurda di tutte è che non riesce a sentirsi patetico per averlo detto.  
La pelle della gola di Sherlock è calda e ha un odore che lui non pensava di poter ritrovare.  
L’aveva scordato. Cristo, come aveva potuto dimenticarsene?  
John non lo sa e non riesce a pensare al fatto che sta davvero baciando l’epidermide chiara e liscia di Sherlock.  
Lo sta baciando sul serio. Prima sulla bocca e ora sul collo.  
Non riesce a rendersene conto perché è troppo concentrato sull’ulteriore scricchiolio che ha appena avvertito dentro di sé.  
Dovrebbe esserne spaventato, anche perché è chiaro che sta impazzendo, e invece si sente così sollevato che il senso di consolazione lo fa sentire ubriaco.  
Stringe un po’ i denti sull’attaccatura di un orecchio e i capelli di Sherlock gli solleticano il naso.  
Gesù. Sono i capelli di Sherlock! Non sembrano nemmeno più lunghi o più corti rispetto all’ultima volta. Sono le solite ciocche nere e arricciate.  
È così buffo che a John viene voglia di ridere anche se poi è chiaro che invece sta piangendo, con il viso affondato nell’incavo di quel collo così lungo e bianco che comunque gli sembrerebbe irreale.  
Eppure non riesce a smettere di baciarlo, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro e a ogni bacio gli pare di sentire uno schianto secco, simile a quello del ghiaccio che si spezza.  
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che finire in frantumi fosse così confortante.  
È così che si sente la vernice quando viene grattata via dalla tela? È così che una cascata ricomincia a scorrere quando la liberano dal tormento di ogni diga?  
Con gli occhi ancora chiusi John allunga una mano e traccia il rilievo del torace di Sherlock, usando solo la punta delle dita.  
Sentirlo rabbrividire lo spacca dentro ancora un po’, ed è incredibile.  
Dal momento che lui sta andando in pezzi gli pare giusto ricostruire con il tocco almeno i contorni di Sherlock. Ora che finalmente può e ne è capace, gli sembra un dovere ineluttabile.  
Deve farlo, adesso che sa che il suo corpo è vivo e non è stato davvero deturpato dalla morte.  
Anziché sfioragli un fianco e accarezzargli uno zigomo dovrebbe inveire e investirlo con una marea di insulti e domande, ma non ha voglia di farlo.  
Forse è ciò che Sherlock merita ma non è ciò di cui lui ha un disperato bisogno.  
Si rende conto che è una follia, ma non è nemmeno questione di sesso, anche se al momento ha un’evidente erezione e una delle sue mani si è appena chiusa a coppa sul cavallo degli impeccabili pantaloni neri di Sherlock.  
Se si trattasse solo di quel tipo di necessità sarebbe tutto meno doloroso e più facile, però anche molto meno intenso e di vitale importanza.  
Verrà il momento anche per il resto, o almeno così John spera, e ci sarà il tempo per inveire, per decidere se perdonare, per recuperare la lucidità.  
Ora non gli importa.  
A Sherlock sfugge una specie di singhiozzo e anche l’ultimo rimasuglio del blocco duro e opprimente che John ha avuto dentro di sé negli ultimi tre anni finisce in pezzi minuti. Sono taglienti ma anche così sottili che si sciolgono in un attimo, come aghi di ghiaccio nell’acqua bollente.  
Lui sente le dita di Sherlock e si accorge di essere stato appena afferrato per un polso.  
Notarlo lo porta anche a rendersi conto che il sesso di Sherlock è ancora imprigionato contro il palmo della sua mano e adesso è duro e teso come il suo.  
Constatarlo è quasi più incredibile che sapere che lui è vivo.  
John apre gli occhi, cerca l’azzurro inquietante e magnetico di quelli di Sherlock e vede anche le sue gote arrossate come non mai e le labbra torturate dai denti.  
Lo sguardo che cercava gli sfugge quasi subito e lui si sente turbato.  
Sherlock che evita il contatto visivo e si sottrae al confronto? Quella stretta intorno al suo polso è per fermarlo?  
John si sente sull’orlo di un nuovo baratro e non riesce a pensare. L’unica cosa di cui è certo è che, se Sherlock vorrà gettarsi di nuovo, questa volta lui lo seguirà.  
Non può lasciarlo andare un’altra volta, può solo cadere con lui a costo di essere quello che spinge entrambi oltre il bordo.  
«John…» La voce di Sherlock non è mai stata così incerta e disarmata.  
È la sua voce, però, non quella di un incubo o di un ricordo.  
Sta sussurrando il suo nome in cerca di aiuto? John non lo sa, sa solo che l’ultima volta è stato lui a gridare chiamandolo invano.  
Sa che è successo e quanto è stato atroce, ma ora Sherlock è lì ed è vivo.  
E lui non lo sente dire il suo nome da tre anni, se non nei sogni e nei rimpianti.  
Le sue mani si muovono e si aprono varchi che lui non ricorda di aver comandato di aprire, anche se ha desiderato trovarli e passarci attraverso.  
Appoggia la fronte sul petto di Sherlock, prima di iniziare ad accarezzarlo davvero, e si stupisce di sentire la pelle nuda contro la sua, ma non riesce a ricordare di aver strappato la stoffa o sfilato anche un solo bottone dall’asola.  
Non è nemmeno in grado di notare i dettagli: l’effettiva lunghezza o la forma dell’erezione di Sherlock, ad esempio.  
Sente solo il calore intossicante che si trasmette al palmo del suo pugno chiuso e ai suoi polpastrelli. Avverte anche il tremore del fianco un po’ aguzzo su cui sta premendo con forza l’altra mano e il battere impazzito di un cuore che non è il suo.  
È un cuore vivo. Così vivo che pare sul punto di scoppiare.  
«John» Il suo nome si ripete, una, due, tre, dieci volte. Non sono poi molte, in realtà. Sherlock viene quasi subito e se continua a tentare di pronunciare quell’unica parola è perché lui non riesce a smettere di toccarlo nemmeno dopo, neanche quando sente che continuare a farlo significa torturarlo.  
Tre anni, Signore benedetto!  
Tre dannati anni.  
Se, in questo momento, Sherlock sta cadendo di nuovo, se si sente sprofondare, se gli pare di essersi perso e di non avere scelta, se ha paura, se vorrebbe solo smettere di precipitare, a lui non importa.  
Sherlock se lo merita. Sherlock è vivo.  
E lui sta di nuovo piangendo, ma non fa più male. È come sentirsi libero, per la prima volta da un’eternità.  
Come farsi acqua e rompere gli argini e precipitare giù dove tutto ribolle, anche la rabbia ancora latente, ma nulla fa più davvero male.  
Nulla ha importanza.  
Sono vivi. Sia lui che Sherlock sono ancora vivi.  
Lo sono di sicuro, per questo fa tutto così male, malgrado John sia grato di ogni grammo di questo specifico dolore.  
«Tre anni, John.» Ora che è Sherlock a dirlo anziché come una condanna suona come un perdono: quello che lui rischia di lasciarsi sfuggire troppo presto.  
Tre anni.  
John stringe le palpebre in due fessure sottili e appoggia di nuovo la fronte sul petto di Sherlock.  
La caduta sta per finire e lui non può che aggrapparsi ai lembi spalancati di una camicia di seta viola. Non ha altro modo di attutire l’impatto.  
«Sherlock» soffia fuori insieme con il fiato. A voce alta per la prima volta in tre anni.  
«Sherlock» dice, e malgrado tutto pensa: «Gesù, Sherlock, ti amo!»


End file.
